


My Sweet

by scatteredlogic



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-31
Updated: 2007-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:38:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatteredlogic/pseuds/scatteredlogic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Temptation becomes too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Sweet

"Sweet," Lavender murmured. "My sweet."

The moans and begging had died away, and Parvati was limp, a rag doll sprawled with arms and legs flung wide. Lavender regarded her with glittering eyes, and lowered her head, licking and nibbling at soft, slick flesh.

The damage done by Fenrir Greyback ran bone deep, and after the final battle, Lavender had become reclusive, but Parvati sought her out, flirtatious and seductive, reminding her of schoolgirl fantasies. Lavender had sent her away, flatly rebuffing her advances, but Parvati had returned again and again, coaxing and tempting.

She'd been so very alluring, and Lavender had been so very lonely. Each visit wore on her determination until finally Lavender had been unable to resist touching.

Tasting....

Close by in the forest, a howl split the night, and Lavender raised her head with a growl.

"Mine," she snarled. _"Mine."_

Moonlight bleached the blood dripping from her mouth and glistening on her face to a silvery-grey, and the other werewolf halted, confused by the woman who looked human but smelled like kindred.

Sightless, Parvati stared up, the full moon reflected in her empty eyes, and Lavender lowered her head once more.

"Sweet," Lavender murmured again. " _My_ sweet."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for theladyfeylene for the LiveJournal community hp_halloween.


End file.
